ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets (BTR)
Secrets, written by Roads, is the third episode of the first season of Ben 10: Revamped, and the third episode overall. :See also: Secrets (BTR)/Info Previously... (Unseen): Is it ready? View focuses on Omnitrix capsule. (Azmuth): Yes. Space station explodes; Omnitrix pod crashes into forest. Ben turns into Heatblast and starts screaming. Cut to him meeting the Plumber a few days later. (Plumber): Give me the Omnitrix! Brief glimpses of the face-off with Vilgax are shown. (Plumber): You keep the Omnitrix. (Ben): So, are we gonna look for Azmuth? Cut to the Black Box entering Earth's atmosphere. (Plumber's voice, as we see the Box crash): You bet! Cut to the monster, then Paradox showing up in the road. (Paradox): I need your help! *speech turns into voice-over of the monster terrorizing the city* There's a monster terrorizing the city. The monster is sucked into the portal, then Paradox stands in front of it. (Paradox): It was a corrupt clone of me. It's only a matter of time before I turn into that. No other process will fix the paradox. (Ben): But you can't help us find answers if you do this! (Paradox): I'm a time-traveler! He steps back and gets sucked in, then he and the monster are zapped into the Box. (Gwen): Let's go to 1313 Stenton Avenue like Paradox said. ''They do, and then we see them as they get tazed. Plot The screen is dark for the first few seconds, then abruptly we hear a banging sound, like someone knocking hard on a door. Then we see eyelids open, as if someone were waking up. The view cuts to show that person, who we see is Ben in a futuristic-looking jail cell. Two human solders, trying to wake Ben up, were knocking on the thick glass-like pane that served as a door. They looked like the Plumber, only without any masks. Ben tried to use the Omnitrix, only to realize that there was a large, thick, yet strangely light metal ball covering his right wrist and hand, as well as the Omnitrix. (Soldier 1): Wake up! (Ben): Where am I? (Soldier 2): You'll see. Someone important wants to see you. He was taken out of the cell and led through a network of hallways. They left the jail area and entered a place with a lot of high-tech offices. They came to one with a locked sliding door, and a retinal scanner for access. A second, smaller retinal scanner was down by the floor for some reason. One of the soldiers scanned his eye, and the door opened. A robot-like figure resembling Azmuth's "Power Armor" from the pilot stood in the middle of the room, its back towards Ben. The soldiers walked him in, and then left. (Ben): Where am I? Who are you? Where are Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumber? (Robot): You are in a secret place. You'll know who I am soon. And they're right behind you. Ben looked back down the hallway, and saw Gwen, Kevin, and the Plumber being escorted down the hallway by soldiers, just like how Ben was. The soldiers left them there and walked back out. The door closed behind them. (Plumber): It's you! (Robot): Yes, it's me. He turned around, showing that he was definitely the Power Armor from the pilot. But this time, someone was controlling it. A panel on the front opened up, and swung down, forming ramp. A short silhouette came into view, and then he stepped into the light. It was obviously Azmuth. (Plumber): Azmuth! (Rest of the team): Azmuth?! (Kevin): I was picturing someone a little taller. (Azmuth): Yes, I'm Azmuth of the Galvan, creator of the Omnitrix, but I'm sure you already know that. Anyway, I'm not the only one with secrets. Take off your mask, Plumber. (Plumber): But... (Azmuth): Take it off! He did, with the camera suspensefully hiding his face by strategic angles until he had fully taken it off and lowered it. It was... Grandpa Max! (Ben): Grandpa?! (Max): Right. I'm the Plumber, *looks towards Azmuth* and we've just found Azmuth! Theme song! (Max, standard post-commercial repeat): I'm the Plumber, and we've just found Azmuth! (Ben): Grandpa, why didn't you tell me this sooner? How much are you involved with these people? (Max): These are the Plumbers, who are essentially intergalactic military led by Azmuth and the Galvan to protect the universe. I was one of them for a long time, and became one of the best, being promoted all the way to Magister rank. Azmuth was working on the Omnitrix at the time, and decided to give it to me to test and use, as a reward. I don't know why it went to you, but when I saw you defeat Vilgax, I knew you'd be better at it than I would be. I'm more of a strategic fighter. (Azmuth): You had no right to make that decision! *turns to Ben* Ben, give me the Omnitrix, now! (Ben, hesitating): ...No. (Azmuth): ...Did you just say no? (Ben): Yes. (Gwen): Ben, why are you resisting the intergalactic military? (Ben): Grandpa and I teamed up to find you and get some answers. I'm not going anywhere until we do! (Azmuth): This is none of your concern, Ben. You have nothing to do with this. (Max): He had nothing to do with this. But he's definitely in it now, that's for sure, and he should at least know the whole story. (Azmuth): I suppose I should at least give him the answers he's been looking for. Ben's eyes widened. (Azmuth): Here's the whole story: I had been working on the Omnitrix for hundreds of years, gathering DNA and trying to perfect it. It's still not entirely perfected. I built it so that the species of the universe could "walk in each others' shoes," so to speak, to better understand each other. It was never to be a weapon. I started the Plumbers to defend it as much as to defend the universe as the Omnitrix got further along in development. Your grandfather was the best of all the active Plumbers at the time. I was planning on giving him the Omnitrix for testing as a reward. Then along came Vilgax. Your grandfather defeated him once and for all, but he survived and came after me right before I would have sent the Omnitrix to your grandfather. Since the Omnitrix in Vilgax's hands would have been the most dangerous thing to happen in the entire galaxy, I self-destructed the space station, where I was at the time, as a last resort, but not before launching my lab out as an escape pod. But Vilgax held on to it, and my only option was to launch the Omnitrix pod towards Earth on its own, using a DNA-based autopilot to find your grandfather. Vilgax jumped after it, and that was the last I saw of him. I still don't know if he survived. I barely survived the crash of my lab, and then made my way here again. You, Ben, must have been near your grandfather. The autopilot was intentionally imprecise so it wouldn't crash into whoever it was intended for. It must have happened to crash right by you. (Ben): But Grandpa wanted me to have it because I'm better at it than he would be. (Azmuth): That was still not his decision to make! As punishment, I will find someone else to give it to. Omnitrix: Decouple, code— BOOM! An explosion killed the power, darkening the room. Gwen used her so-far-mysterious "magic" powers to give some dim pink light. (Omnitrix, with Ben's voice, breaking the silence): Decouple, code boom, is not a valid code. (Vilgax, distant and loud): WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?! (Azmuth): No, not Vilgax! Not now! (Ben): You were wondering if he survived. Well, he did. I must not have gotten rid of him well enough. (Max): This is bad. (Kevin, absorbing the metal in the floor): Who is Vilgax, anyway? (Ben): Trouble. He's a murderous conqueror who wants to use the Omnitrix to take over the universe. I should've gotten rid of him when I had the chance. Vilgax then broke through the door. (Vilgax): You should've gotten rid of me when you had the chance! (Ben): See, Kevin? Vilgax lunged for Ben, who jumped clear at the last second. Ben reflexively tried to slam his hand down on the Omnitrix to transform, but since it was covered by the metal ball, his hand slammed on it hard. (Ben): Yowch! Azmuth, mind unlocking this so I can fight? We're sitting ducks without the Omnitrix! (Azmuth, hesitant): ...Alright, since it's necessary. Omnitrix, activate, Code 10. (Omnitrix): Activated. The ball glowed green and vanished, and the Omnitrix, the dial glowing bright green, was ready to use. (Ben): Come on, Omnitrix, give me something good! He slammed his hand down on it, and a new, epic transformation sequence played as Ben turned into... Feedback! (Ben/Feedback): What on Earth is this thing? I feel... charged! He relied on the alien's instincts, and used his electric tentacle things to zap Vilgax clear through the wall, slamming into the opposite wall of the hallway beyond, and falling down. (Ben/Feedback): This guy is awesome! Vilgax got up, and looked to his right. On the right wall of the hallway a little ways down, there was a large garage-style door with similar high and low retinal scanners. (By now you probably get the joke that the low scanner is for Galvans. :P) Vilgax got up and went over to it, and shot red lasers from his eyes at the top scanner, destroying it, and somehow making the door slide up. Behind it was the deep storage room from Fort Soledad, seen in the last episode! The rest of the gang started after him as he stepped through. (Ben/Feedback): So this whole time, behind that door and beneath Fort Soledad, was this secret Plumber base? As Vilgax stepped through, Ben/Feedback shot electricity at him, but he stepped clear just in time for the electricity to shoot right by as the door to the storage room closed. The zap blasted open a hole in a door and the end of the hall, showing an alien in a Plumber suit, sitting at his desk using a computer. He looked up at them. (Ben/Feedback): Sorry! They all gathered at the door. Ben/Feedback zapped the door with all his power. Not even a dent! (Ben/Feedback): Man, that door must be indestructible if it could withstand that zap! (Azmuth): It's designed to be to keep this base a secret, even from most of the higher-ups at Fort Soledad. Vilgax may have destroyed the top retinal scanner, but he missed the one for Galvans! Azmuth tried to scan his eye with it, but the scanner shorted out. Evidently, destroying the top one caused a short down the line that messed up the bottom one. (Azmuth): That's not good! (Ben/Feedback): I know how to get through! Diamondhead can penetrate anything! He slapped the Omnitrix on his chest, triggering a transformation sequence into... an alien that appeared to be made of a giant sheet of paper? (Ben/Paperboy): This is not Diamondhead. What is this thing? But hey, check it out, I'm totally flat! He flapped down onto the floor, no thicker than a sheet of paper. Even the Omnitrix was flat, as if it were printed on. He then shot back up. (Max): He looks like he may be flat enough to fit under the door. (Ben/Paperboy): That might work! He slid under it and popped out on the other side, only to see that Vilgax and the Box were nowhere to be seen. Ben slid back under and changed back. (Ben): He's gone, and so is the Box! (Gwen): The Box? What would he want the Box for if he wants the Omnitrix? More importantly, how did he get out with it so fast? (Kevin): Maybe he teleported? (Ben): Good grief, if he teleported, he could be anywhere! (Azmuth): Yes, and I'm afraid what I fear is true: Vilgax plans to absorb the power of the Box and become all-powerful! Commercial! (Ben): But where did he go? (Azmuth): I know where he went. He went to the only place where there's advanced enough technology for him to absorb the Box's power! But I'm beginning to question how much I'm letting you get involved in this... (Max): I'll save you the trouble, Azmuth. *turns to Ben* Vilgax went to Galvan Prime, Azmuth's home planet! The Galvans are the smartest beings in the universe. Only there can there be tech to let Vilgax absorb the Box's power. (Gwen): So what are we waiting for? Let's go! They went to a hangar in Fort Soledad's airfield. When they entered, they were surprised to find an RV sitting in the middle. (Ben): We're going to another planet... in the Rust Bucket? Max pulled out a remote from nowhere with a single button on it, and pushed it. Suddenly, the Rust Bucket began to hover up into the air, and transformed into a spaceship similar to the Proto-TRUK in Omniverse. (Max): Yes, we're going to another planet in the Rust Bucket! They all walked into the ship and strapped themselves in for the take off. They hovered up and out of the hangar, and then rocket engines in the back shot them up into space. Max was flying it. (Max): See that big red button? It activates Star Trek mode! He pushed it, and the shot off into the distance, barely slow enough to notice. They were at Galvan Prime in mere seconds. They landed, only to see that Azmuth's lab (a large center dome with lots of branches off to smaller buildings) was a wreck. They crashed through the dome and made a very bumpy landing when they reached the floor. Vilgax was setting up a massive machine in the center, built around the Box. Everyone got out of the ship to face Vilgax. Azmuth stood behind everyone. Kevin absorbed some metal from the ship. Gwen charged up her hands. Max pulled out a laser blaster. Ben stood in front, ready to use the Omnitrix. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! How lovely a reunion, and I see you've even brought some friends! You're just about to witness my victory. I don't want the Omnitrix anymore. I was completely turned away from it the second I saw this Box appear from nowhere. Who needs the Omnitrix when you have this? He powered up the machine, and the carvings on the Box began to glow purple, and similar-colored energy flowed along wires all over the machine before coming to a white orb which turned the same purple color. Vilgax touched the orb, causing an energy field to appear around him. (Vilgax): This, Ben Tennyson, is power! He began growing so big that he knocked over the machine and shattered the dome. The Box, by this point, had stopped glowing and appeared completely inert. The gang had to run into the Rust Bucket to avoid getting crushed by the falling glass from the dome. Vilgax finally stopped growing when he was one and a half times the height of the dome. He then picked up the Rust Bucket with everyone in it. (Kevin): That's not good! (Azmuth): Ben, hold out your wrist. (Ben): You can't seriously be taking the Omnitrix now! (Azmuth): Of course not! Just hold out your wrist! He did, and Azmuth fiddled with the Omnitrix. It then glowed bright green and showed a new hologram of an alien that we recognize as Way Big. (Ben): A new alien! There's more than ten of them? (Azmuth): Lots more! Now transform! Ben jumped out of the Rust Bucket and transformed on the way down, with an epic transformation sequence, into Way Big. Ben landed kneeling, but quickly stood up as tall as Vilgax. (Gwen): That's a big alien! (Ben/Way Big): This is a Way Big alien! He punched Vilgax square in the face, knocking him back past the dome, crashing between two of the smaller buildings attached to it. Vilgax got right back up. (Vilgax): I'm not just big and strong. That box gave me more power than I know what to do with! I can see all of time, including your future! I see your ultimate defeat by the Box's true power! Commercial! (Vilgax, standard post-commercial repeat): I see your ultimate defeat by the Box's true power! That last line left everyone shocked. Meanwhile, in a dark area in one of the smaller buildings on the other side of the lab from all the action, we see a somewhat familiar silhouette ransacking the place, looking for something. He had a large spike sticking straight up from his head. He finally found what he was looking for: a cylindrical object resembling a really tall Omnitrix dial, even having the Omnitrix symbol on top. We hear his voice, showing us his true identity: (Psyphon): Finally, I've found it! This is perfect! Meanwhile, back where all the action was happening, the gang was still shocked by what seemed to be Vilgax's revelation of the future. (Ben/Way Big): ...I can still at least try to stop you! He held his hands perpendicular to each other to fire a blue cosmic ray, knocking Vilgax back. Vilgax responded by shooting a massive red energy beam from his right hand at Ben/Way Big, causing him to scream in pain and knocking him back into the central building. Laying on his back, he detransformed. Vilgax walked over and shrunk a bit to three times the size of Ben's human form so that it wasn't so awkward. (Vilgax): You have lost, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): I don't think so. *to himself* I sure hope this works! He turned into Feedback again and stuck his power-draining tentacles onto Vilgax. He sucked out the Box's energy from Vilgax and into himself. Vilgax shrunk back to normal size. (Ben/Feedback): Whoa, this is a ton of power! Too much power... I'd better get rid of it! He zapped the energy back into the Box, which glowed for a few seconds before going dark again. (Vilgax): NO! And my machine is destroyed! (Max): Right, so no more absorbing the Box's power! Vilgax started quietly laughing. (Vilgax): I might not be able to do that anymore, but I have a Plan B that has already been in the making, right under your noses. He pulled a remote with a single red button on it out of nowhere, and pushed it. Suddenly, he teleported away! This must have been how he left the storage room with the Box so quickly. (All): No! (Azmuth): Vilgax is gone and clearly thinks he can still stop us. Who knows what his Plan B is? (Ben): That's why we need to stop him first. (Azmuth): And that's exactly why you're keeping the Omnitrix. (Others): What?! (Azmuth): By your quick thinking in defeating Vilgax like that, you have shown yourself worthy of keeping the Omnitrix, or at least until we can stop Vilgax once and for all. (Kevin): I'm game for stopping this guy! (Gwen): Me too! (Max): Me three! (Ben): You know what that means... *pops up the Omnitrix dial* It's hero time! He slammed it down, filling the screen with bright green light, which led to... THE END. Category:EpisodesCategory:Ben 10: RevampedCategory:---****--- Roads